Pride and Sorrow
by lakariana
Summary: Post season 5 finale a stranger from Untold Story comes to Hook for help, despite his misgivings he agrees and lands himself in more trouble than he might be able to handle. It's a good thing Charming has come along for the ride. CS and Snowing but this is a Captain Charming story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to a new multi-chapter fic. Thanks for reading.** So, I might have sat and watched the entirety of Republic of Doyle on Netflix after Once ended and although that may have triggered this fic, I definitely took inspiration from a whole load of detective stories. I should mention: the Nero Wolfe Novels by Rex Stout, Fables (though probably the game Wolf Among Us rather than the comics), Powers (comics more than TV show), Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Discworld Noir and obviously Raymond Chandler.

This is a bromance fic, an ode to the reluctant brotp that is Captain Charming.

I hope you enjoy this because I did, enough to have too many ideas for just one story ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. I have used them for my own story. I have also used characters and plot lines from other sources but will give full disclaimer on those at the end so as not to spoil the action. I hope that's OK.

….

 **Chapter One**

Killian Jones opened his eyes to a beautiful view. The average person might find the plain white washed wood of his cabin's ceiling dull but after the seeming irrevocability of his death and events in the Underworld there was no fairer sight. Well, maybe one, but his Swan had Henry for a few days and wasn't quite ready to have the three of them share a roof overnight. Although even after a week together she had been torn about seeing him walk away.

" _I just got you back and then I leave you alone a few hours and you end up trapped in another realm."_

" _Technically Love, I wasn't alone, I was with your parents and Zelena."_

That argument had not helped much, but he'd gently pointed out that he had to check on his ship and it would not be healthy for them to be attached at the hip forever.

Stretching his arms and back he surveyed his cabin again in the morning light. Everything seemed in order, if not a bit dusty, no one had come looting Captain Hook's ship after his demise at least. He popped the small mullioned windows to let the stale air out but the effect was negligible. With a sigh he decided to take his breakfast to the open air. Shrugging on his clothes and hook he grabbed a chunk of bread and some small orange citrus fruits that Henry had told him were grown to be easy to peel. For a realm without magic they certainly knew how to create marvels.

He emerged into the sunlight of the morning as it glimmered on cresting waves, a sea breeze blowing off the bay and into his lungs, the slight chill helping encourage him to take a deeper breath. It felt good to remind himself he was still alive. His mood was instantly killed by the flapping of a rectangular paper in a plastic pocket that someone had dared to tape onto the boards of his deck.

Snatching it off the floor he growled at the residue the adhesive left behind. It was times like this he regretted dismissing his entire crew, maybe he could convince Mullins to swab the deck for old times sake? Opening the paper notice he read and then re-read the words, a fire of fury steadily growing in his chest.

"This is outrageous," a voice yelled from the next berth, perfectly voicing his thoughts. Hook shoved the notice of eviction into his jeans pocket and strode to the rail to get a view over the docks.

Nottingham, previously known as _the sheriff of_ , was trying his best to appear menacing to a group of angry sailors waving their own eviction notices in his face.

"What are you trying to pull? The dock fees here have been fixed since the first curse," one of the sailors shouted.

"Then it's probably time they went up don't you think? Inflation, you know." Nottingham replied smugness seeping from every pore.

"This isn't an _increase_ ," another fisherman shouted. "This is over double what they were yesterday and anyway Mr Gold stopped collecting fees when Hook arrived." The pirate in question raised his eyebrows at that interesting bit of news. After seeing the last harbour master turned into a carp he'd assumed it was fear of suffering the same fate that had stopped anyone asking him for his payments.

"Well that's the fee _now_ ," Nottingham shot back. "And thank you for mentioning the lack of previous payments." He pulled a piece of paper from his inner pocket and held it up like a town crier. "By order of Mr Hyde, Patron of Storybrooke, all financial obligations and outstanding payments must be paid in full immediately. If debtors are unable to fulfil this obligation, property equal to the amount owed will be recl-" Nottingham's carefully prepared speech was drowned out by a surge of angry voices followed rapidly a surge of angry people.

Acting on what had to be bitter experience, Nottingham dodged the fist that shot out towards his nose, backing away down the dock and looking less and less smug by the second. Hook by contrast, felt his smile grow wider and wider, maybe this morning would turn out beautiful after all.

…..

Current Sheriff David Nolan slammed the door on his pick up hard enough that it should have gotten the attention of the men on the dock. It didn't. Dragging in a deep breath and wishing he'd eaten more than a slice of toast for breakfast he marched into the mob.

"Alright, alright," he shouted as he pushed his way to the front. "What is going on?"

"This creep is trying to shake us down," a sailor yelled pointing a sharp finger at Nottingham, who looked offended.

"There's no need for name calling," he said, sounding hurt. "And I'm not shaking anyone down, I'm just delivering the notifications."

"You're not shaking us down? This...this threat says you'll be back to take our boats if we don't pay up by this afternoon," another sailor called out, waving Nottingham's notice in the air.

"You've only given them until this afternoon?" David asked the bailiff. "Are you crazy? What did you think would happen?"

"I didn't have to think. I'm just following orders," he replied.

"Whoever this Mr Hyde is he can stick his notices and your orders up his backside," a furious voice called from the crowd.

"Yeah? Listen carefully. Mr Gold sold all his property in Storybrooke to Mr Hyde so that means he sold _Storybrooke_ to Mr Hyde, including this dock," Nottingham shouted back. "And if Mr Hyde has decided that the dock fee is now double then it is double. If he has decided to take your boats, he will be taking your boats."

"Be reasonable Nottingham," David groaned.

"I am. I'm just doing my job. I collect the money owed. I don't decide who pays and who doesn't. If I did I'd just get replaced by someone else."

"Why help others when you can help yourself. These boats are our livelihoods," an angry fisherman yelled.

"You might not like the job but someone has to do it," Nottingham replied.

"You're a scab is what you are," the incensed fisherman yelled and lunged at Nottingham, elbows flying and knocking into David who had to cycle his arms as he suddenly found himself balancing on the edge of the dock.

A low chuckle sounded from above him and he and looked up to see Hook smirking down at him from the railing of the Jolly Roger's upper deck. He hadn't even realised he had been standing next to the pirate ship and gave its captain an annoyed glare, which deepened as he saw Hook nonchalantly skewer and peel a clementine on his namesake as he calmly watched the mayhem below.

"Enjoying the show?" David yelled.

"Aye mate, though the punch line is rather lacking," the pirate shouted back.

"Why not come down and help?" David asked exasperated.

"Help what? These fine gentlemen are doing a splendid job of running our debt collector off," Hook scoffed. A couple of said _fine gentlemen_ gave Hook a cheer of agreement almost knocking David into the bay again so he moved away from the crowd until the Jolly's hull was behind him.

"I gotta break this up before it escalates," David said loudly, more to himself than Hook.

"Has anyone asked you involve yourself? Sometimes it is better to let people sort out their own business," Hook's voice floated down from above. "Why shoulder the troubles of others who don't need or desire you to?"

"That how you used to run your ship?" David asked irritated.

"Aye, Mate," came the reply.

"Er, help," Nottingham called in a panicked voice from the centre of the group. David threw a look of _I told you so_ in the direction of the pirate captain despite not being able to see him and pushed his way back towards the _honourable_ bailiff of Storybrooke _._

….

Hook shook his head as David managed to reach where Nottingham was cowering, the fool still trying to read his pathetic piece of paper. He tossed the leftover skins from the citrus fruit over the side and briefly wondered if he should head down and help the prince. It might score some points with Emma's father that could be collected upon later. But then he'd be ignoring his own sound advice and although he could concede it may be David's responsibility to protect Nottingham's face from harm, it wasn't his.

Nottingham's dogged reliance on his prewritten script was only whipping the group of sailing men into a furious mob. Hook watched with a slow growing concern as the crowd began violently shoving each other to get closer to the bailiff and by consequence his royal protector.

There were a few abortive attempts at shoving Nottingham into the bay, arms and fists flying in a disorganised mass as half the group tried to attack while the other half tried to hold them back. David only just dodged a poorly aimed punch meant for Nottingham and as his aggressor was pulled away Hook saw a worrying flash of metal tucked into the sailor's waistband. Damn it, he was going to be forced to get involved after all, there was no way he would risk standing about watching David get stabbed in front of him. He strode down his gangplank to the dock, his pace just shy of jogging as he kept an eye on the escalating argument.

"Are you Captain Hook?" a voice asked behind him.

Hook turned and saw a young man with a strikingly serious expression on his face waiting at the bottom of the ramp. He was otherwise almost handsome with broad shoulders and a straight back that could only have been cultivated in a military inspection line. His jacket was made with a hard wearing material and simple cut that also gave away his previous profession, his day old stubble and uncombed hair however would have had him on half rations if he'd still been part of a regiment.

"Why would you assume that?" Hook asked blithely, waving his hook between them. The young soldier's serious expression didn't crack and he took a step forward. Hook felt himself subconsciously tensing in preparation for any attempt at attack.

"My princess is missing," the young man stated.

"Your princess?" Hook repeated. He checked where David was, noting he was still in the midst of the argument but everyone's fists were down and he had somehow managed to put some breathing space between the mob and Nottingham. "I'm not sure what you've heard but it's been a long while since I was responsible for a princess's disappearance," he remarked even as he double checked his memory. Yeah, Emma didn't count.

"I want to beg for your assistance," the soldier explained. Hook stared at him.

"Assistance?" he asked unable to hide his surprise.

"To find her," the soldier clarified, his face somehow becoming even more serious.

"How would I do that?" Hook asked.

"You know people, you know this world," the soldier replied earnestly stepping forward again. It took all of Hook's self control not to step back. "We know your stories. You're not some childish hero, I can trust you."

"You think you know my stories?" Hook asked in a quiet dangerous tone. The soldier froze and took a hesitant step away, Hook stepping forward this time, maintaining striking distance.

"Yes," the young soldier replied straightening his shoulders in defiance despite a slight tremor in his voice.

"I find that hard to believe," Hook said, impressed by the young man's bravery.

"The people of this realm like to talk, the people of Untold Story even more so," the soldier said. "I may not know everything but I know enough," and the way he looked at him as he said it made Hook believe him. Bloody hell, now strangers were going to start popping up asking him for help? If only he were still the selfish pirate of his youth.

"I will pay you," the soldier said as if he'd read his thoughts. Hook gave his simple clothes and unkempt features a sceptical look. The soldier dipped his hand into his pocket and turned so only Hook could see his palm and the bright unmistakable yellow shine of gold resting in it. As soon as the pirate's eyes focused on it, it disappeared back inside the pocket. "Do we have a deal?"

"How did you come to lose your princess?" Hook asked neither agreeing or disagreeing yet.

"Being suddenly brought here from Untold Story was disorientating. I know she arrived here as I was... holding onto her but once I regained my senses she was gone. I haven't been able to find her since," the soldier explained.

….

"So, you're all going to go, calmly, to the boat house and discuss the problems and a chosen representative can take your issues to Hyde," David clarified. "Nottingham isn't going to be taking or repossessing anything until that happens," he added thumping the slimmer man hard on the shoulder to emphasise the point.

"Don't count on Mr Hyde being generous," Nottingham muttered.

David tightened his grip and gave Nottingham a rough friendly shake to remind him to shut the hell up.

The assorted fishermen and sailors muttered darkly to themselves but shuffled away to the boat house, only a few giving Nottingham a cold warning glare as they passed. The bailiff held up his hands as if he was nothing but a helpless innocent. David let out a deep breath, glad the latest Untold Story crisis was dealt with for now. Although Nottingham was right, Hyde was unlikely to back down on the increased dock fees or his claims of money already owed. This was an attack on the docks and the people who worked and lived here and worryingly David had no idea how to fix the problem.

He looked up expecting to see Hook still watching from the Jolly Roger as if he was in a box at the theatre, but there was no sign of him on the deck. His gaze found the pirate standing on the dock between his gangway and the dispersing mob and David smiled realising he had been coming to help him after all, a smile which fell as he noticed the serious young man Hook was talking to. The guy wasn't menacing exactly but something about how he stood and held himself made David feel anxious. Nottingham groaned and walked backwards towards one of the boats forcing David to jog after him, needing to make sure he wasn't already going back on his word. Hook looked Ok for now, he was just talking to the stranger, David'd catch up to him in a moment.

...

"Does your princess have a name?" Hook asked. Something about the soldier's story didn't ring true, although the man's overly hard demeanour and emotionless voice was probably colouring Hook's opinion.

"Sapsorrow," he answered.

"How charming, did her parents give her that cross to bear or did she come by it later in life?" Hook asked with more than a little sneer in his tone.

"Her evil sisters gave it to her."

"Ah, that old tale."

"It is the truth," the soldier replied in what Hook guessed was as angry a tone as the man would allow himself to produce.

"I didn't say it wasn't," he said placatingly. "And how, if you don't mind me asking, did a young retired soldier such as yourself find himself a princess?" If the soldier was surprised to have his history outed without him having revealed it he kept it well hidden, his eyes taking on a far off contemplative look for a moment before returning to meet Hook's face.

"I hear you have a princess of your own," he said.

"Hard won I assure you," Hook replied, trying to coax out more clues about the young soldier.

"Then I'm the same," was all the reply he got. Hook leveled a glare at the soldier, not appreciating the dismissive comparison or the blatant attempt at secrecy. The soldier shifted under his scowl.

"Please," he said, actual emotion creeping into his voice. "We came here to finish our story, receive our happy ending, but now I find myself adrift and alone." He looked up and Hook felt his glare weaken as he realised just how young and haunted the soldier looked. What history had he suffered through to produce such melancholy? Whatever sympathy he felt however, it wasn't enough to blindly agree to what was still a fairly dodgy sounding tale, paramount of which was why come to the infamous Captain Hook instead of the heroic royals of the town.

"Hook," David shouted ahead of himself as he walked up to them, behind him Nottingham had abandoned all attempts at work and had sat down on a random packing crate near the shore. Hook watched in interest as the as the soldier pulled himself to his full height as the prince approached, his face hardening back into its flat serious mask. "Who's this?" Charming asked as he reached them and looked the slightly shabby man up and down.

"A nameless soldier from a useless royal war," the soldier replied stiffly. David frowned wondering whether he meant the royal or the war had been useless.

"This is a new friend recently arrived from Untold Story Sheriff," Hook explained, lingering on the word sheriff. David's frown deepened assuming Hook was trying to hint that he should arrest the serious looking young man but Hook kept his focus on the solider nodding his head towards David encouragingly. The young man shook his head.

"I have had my fill of overindulged royals and their self serving actions Captain. I have learned the hard way that unless you are rich and powerful enough to be their enemy you cannot trust them with what is truly important in your life."

"A pirate on the other hand..." Hook scoffed, quickly cutting off the prince before he could open his mouth to complain.

"I was led to believe you would understand," the soldier replied.

"Aye Mate, I do," Hook said tiredly, annoyed at himself for buying the bitter explanation.

When he thought about it, a newcomer to Storybrooke might hear tales of his recent adventures and presume him to be a viable option to the ruling classes, although his close relationship with them must also have been widely known. He distantly remembered Ariel saying something similar to him on a long hike through the forest, right before he disappointed her. Hook cursed himself under his breath.

"What does your missing princess look like?" he asked, pleased to see David take interest at words _missing princess_.

"She is tall with dark hair and eyes, her features are thin and sharp so her cheeks appear as if carved from marble." Hook waved a hand to show he wasn't impressed by or interested in poetry. "I do not have an image," the soldier ended sadly.

"I'll ask around for you," Hook promised. "But for things to count in this realm there sadly must be some form of officiality." He inclined his head towards David. The young man's eyes flicked disapprovingly between the prince and the pirate. Hook sighed. "It would be foolish to expect him to be kept out completely, now he knows about it," he said.

The young man's expression creased up with annoyance but he must have seen something in Hook's face that put his misgivings at ease as he nodded his agreement.

"This is where I'm lodging," he said, handing Hook a piece of paper. The Captain felt the hard edges of something hidden inside the paper's folds. The young serious face turned towards Nottingham who was nursing his shoulder behind them. "I shall be reachable there at any time. I hope to hear from you soon," having finished speaking he turned sharply on his heel without saying goodbye and marched off.

"I feel offended," David said wryly as he watched him leave.

"You're not used to the sensation?" Hook teased. He recognised Granny's address on the paper he'd been given and slipped the it into his inner pocket, palming the gold coin that had been wrapped in it at the same time.

"So who's this missing princess then?" David asked.

"Sapsorrow."

"Sapsorrow?"

"That is her name apparently, that was her husband or her soldier at any rate," Hook said. "I take it you've never heard of her either?"

"She's not from the Enchanted Forest. So where do you think we should start?" David asked turning towards where he'd left his pick up.

"We?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow at the prince despite having known he was going to say that. "Did you not hear the very serious young man? He wants _me_ to look into it. You can't trust someone who's nothing but a royal."

David knew Hook was teasing him, throwing his own words from so long ago back in his face, but the words rebounded off the ghosts in his own mind, resonating and growing into a cold lump in his stomach.

"Hyde is demanding Emma and I step down as sheriffs," he said. "What with all the realm jumping and curses and becoming the dark one, he's put out a question of our ability to do the job and a lot of people think he has a point."

"Damn," Hook growled, concern for Emma and David wiping away his jokes. Another reasonable explanation for the soldier seeking him out instead of Emma.

"He's only just made the official complaint," David explained. "Regina and a town committee has to agree, which she'll have to or run the risk of being accused of nepotism. Then they need to set up an election, in which case Emma and I can run again."

"Who'd run against you?" Hook asked, resisting the compulsion to point out that one of the criteria for being a royal was nepotism.

"Someone from Untold Story?" he replied. "Or anyone really, it's sad to say, but we may have lost the faith of a lot of the people." Hook frowned but didn't disagree which was more telling than anything he could have said. David really hadn't expected a royalist speech from a pirate captain anyway.

"So I need to be involved in this," David continued. "You said it, I'm still the sheriff and I can't ignore a missing princess."

"Because of your reputation?" Hook asked carefully.

"No, because it's my responsibility in the town," David answered, though Hook didn't look convinced, still studying the prince.

"Oh this may be connected to your job, but it goes deeper than that," he said.

"What does that mean?" David demanded.

"You wanting to be more than the guy who kissed a sleeping princess. Who'd have thought King Arthur would be such a gossip," Hook said answering the next question without it being asked.

"You guys talked in the Underworld?" the prince asked, feeling both annoyed and embarrassed.

"A bit," Hook admitted. "But I confess I've never seen you that way myself. I know the story of course, but I'd never laid eyes on this _Prince Charming_ until our little trip to the past. My opinion of you is built only upon our dealings together Mate," Hook smiled a teasing smile, suggesting the opinion wasn't completely favourable and David threw him an unimpressed look back.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment," he replied sternly. Hook chuckled before becoming serious.

"It wasn't _Prince Charming_ or even _Prince James_ I carved into that stone in the Underworld was it? I carved your name here in Storybrooke. David Nolan. That's who you are whatever else people may call you," Hook finished. A rare, but becoming more frequent, moment of camaraderie passed between them. David also chuckled, surprised that he was actually feeling a bit better. Hook just kept surprising him.

"Your stone didn't say Captain Hook," he pointed out, trying to return the sentiment. Hook scratched awkwardly behind his ear.

"I did notice that," he admitted. He had wondered about how nobody's titles made it onto the markers. He guessed whether you live as royalty or a humble pirate, once you're dead everyone ends up the same. He wasn't going to mention that to David, it might undermine the progress he'd just made. They lapsed into silence, each thinking deep thoughts. Hook shook himself back to the real world first.

"If you're coming along, you can drive me then," he announced and started walking towards the town stopping in front of the bailiff still sat on his box. "Oi Nottingham if you even think of touching my ship you'll be wearing your guts for garters." Nottingham just sighed dramatically and pulled his pre-prepared speech out of his jacket again. Hook tossed something shiny at him and he fumbled trying to catch it, eventually trapping it between his wrist and chest. "Give that to Hyde," Hook said leaning forward and prodding the gold coin into Nottingham's chest threateningly. "And he'd better get it, it should cover the Jolly's berth fee for a fair while. So I won't be seeing you again. Will I?" Nottingham nodded and shook his head so Hook released him and continued towards the dock's car park, David striding along next to him.

….

 **Author's note:** As always thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. This is a slightly new tone and theme for me so any and all feed back is whole heartedly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

...

 **Chapter Two**

"I'm Sorry David, Hook. I have no idea where this Sapsorrow princess might be," Jekyll said, his voice trembling slightly, expecting to be punished for giving the wrong answer.

"Did you know her or the soldier?" David asked making his voice as non threatening as possible.

"Sorry," the doctor apologised again. "I was in the institute for the most part. The warden, I mean Hyde, he didn't like me socialising."

"It's OK, we just thought we'd try. Should have known it wouldn't be this easy," David replied.

"I might of heard of them though," Jekyll said frowning in an effort to draw up the memory. "An ex-soldier did you say? Was he very serious?"

"Aye Mate, that's him," Hook replied. Jekyll tapped the side of his head as if he could physically jar out the memory.

"I think this Sapsorrow was known to be serious too, the two of them would make people feel uncomfortable."

"Sounds like they were made for each other," Hook commented.

"No, I don't think that's what people said," Jekyll frowned deeper and then sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"It's OK, Really." David repeated patting the doctor on the shoulder as they left him.

"So what now?" Hook asked.

"Now we hit the streets and ask around until we find something," David replied, saying exactly what Hook had been hoping he wouldn't say.

...

"Sapsorrow? What kind of name is that?"

"I actually have no idea Mate, had any dealings with the new people from Untold Story?"

"Not yet, they're sticking to the west side of town. Seen a few on the main street just looking around. Not spoken to any yet though."

...

"The people from Untold Story? Oh they're so...eclectic! Its exciting."

"That's not most people's opinion."

"I don't see why not, they're just people looking for their happy endings, just like us."

"So you've spoken to someone from there?"

"Oh no! I couldn't."

...

"Cheeks like carved marble you say?"

"That's just the description we've been given."

"Can't say I've seen a woman like that. I'm sure I'd remember, if you know what I mean..?"

...

"Oh wow! Prince Charming and Captain Hook! I've heard of you, I mean of course I've heard of you, everyone's heard of you, you know? Of course you know. Sorry, this is so exciting and I didn't do my hair properly this morning. Both of you are so handsome!"

"Er, thank you."

"Aye lass, but about the woman we just described?"

"Oh Vicki at work is not going to believe this, she's always going on about when Prince Philip saved her from ogres, as if half the village wasn't there too, but now she'll have to suck on it…."

...

"Suspicious."

"That's one way to describe a missing princess, yes. So have you heard-"

"No, _them_ , these _people_ from Untold Story. What does that even mean? Means trouble if you ask me. Not everyone's story is worth telling you know? And how does someone's story stop without them dying anyway? I bet they're young people. The kids these days, no idea what hard work is. You can't expect life to just work out, you have to work for it, make your own story happen."

"I couldn't agree more. So, have you-"

"If this princess has run off, good for her, at least she's doing something."

...

"I'm from Untold Story."

"Ah, we are glad to hear it, if you mean us no harm, we welcome you to Storybrooke."

"I'm just looking for my fortune."

"Who isn't."

" _Actually,_ we're looking for a Princess from your realm. Sapsorrow."

"Oh aye, that too."

"Never heard of her."

"Are you sure? She's got dark hair and she's known for being serious-"

"I've never heard of her."

"..."

…

"Yes, I know of her."

"Really? We were starting to wonder if she actually existed."

"Poor thing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I shouldn't say."

"It's alright, we're looking for her for her husband."

"We just want to know she's OK. Did she make it to Storybrooke?"

"I haven't seen her since we arrived here. In Untold Story they kept to themselves. They weren't trusting people."

"Too much to lose or too much to hide?"

"Both."

...

"Why are you looking for her?"

David and Hook exchanged a look at the stranger's sharp tone.

"As we said," Hook replied. "She's been reported missing and we've been asked to find her and make sure she's OK."

"Reported?" The man scoffed. "Was it a soldier?"

"Yes it was," David answered. "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything," he said abruptly. The man took a step back and visibly forced his face into a blank mask. He looked normal enough, Hook noted. Young, probably late twenties, medium build, clean shaven, dark hair and eyes. He was dressed in Enchanted Forest clothing suited to a merchant, with a dark green jacket over pale brown trousers. There was no obvious reason for him to look so nervous. His eyes flicked to the alleyway next to them and Hook shifted his weight subtly towards it.

"Somehow I don't believe you Mate," Hook said with a false smile. "What do you think Dave?"

"Is there a problem?" David asked the man, whose eyes flared with anger at the question.

"Yes, plenty. Maybe Sapsorrow left the soldier because she wanted to?" he snapped. Hook raised an eyebrow.

"If that's the case why not tell us where she is and we can ask her ourselves? If what you say is true, we'll leave her to her life and tell the soldier to stop looking," the pirate captain said.

"Why would you do that? Don't you work for him?" the man asked suspiciously.

"I was asked by him to find her, what happens after that is up to them. Her as much as him," Hook replied seriously.

"Why should I believe you?" came the blunt reply.

"You haven't explained what it matters to you yet Mate. The new boyfriend are you?" Hook asked, done listening to evasive answers, his temper showing.

"Hook," David warned.

That tiny word was all the distraction the man needed. As Hook glanced at his partner he lunged forward causing the pirate to instinctively dart further away to avoid collision. Hundreds of years of combat had increased the Captain's reflexes however and he was already spinning towards the fleeing man, his hook catching the edge of his jacket but only just snagging the material. The young man didn't lose a step as the stitches tore and he raced into the alleyway, the prince and pirate chasing after.

…

David had been sure they had him. When the man had made that last turn he'd felt a premature blush of victory, knowing this alley was a long straight shot back to the main street and would give them chance to catch up, but then Hook and he had skidded to a stop in the mouth of the narrow space, beside a wooden fence, brick walls and no fleeing suspect.

Hook was cursing and shoving at the fence's slats, trying to find an opening, his hook digging into the wood in frustration while David looked around them for anywhere the man could have hidden. An overflowing garbage bin and a pile of wind swept rubbish held no surprises. Then a motion caught his eye inside the shadows of a dark doorway. Hook had noticed it too and pressed himself against the adjacent wall out of sight as David eased out his gun and gave him a nod.

"Gotcha," Hook yelled as he spun into doorway grabbing the person hiding inside. "Mullins?"

"Aye, Captain," a slurred voice replied. Into the light Hook dragged a balding pudgy man with poorly shaved stubble and dark brown leather clothes.

"Started a little earlier than usual today did we?" Hook asked as he helped the man stay upright.

"Something like that Captain," came the reply. At least that's what David thought he'd said through the mumbled slur.

"David," Hook said proudly, clapping the man on the shoulder and then grabbing him quickly to stop him falling. "This is one of the last remaining members of my crew in Storybrooke, Mister Mullins. Mullins may I introduce Sheriff David Nolan." Mullins squinted at David and frowned.

"That's P'in Char'ning," he said in confusion, a large belch obscuring half of the words. David definitely understood though and made no effort to hide his disgust at the state of the pirate in front of him.

"What were you doing skulking about there?" he asked.

Mullins looked around himself as if seeing the alley for the first time, he looked back at his Captain, his eyes half closed and shrugged.

"I think I was sleeping. Where am I?" he asked. "Can I sit back down Captain?"

"Aye mate," Hook smiled, apparently finding the situation amusing. Mullins fell more than sat on the stoop of the doorway and closed his eyes. "You see a man come running through here?" Hook asked. Mullins looked around the alley again as if the man they were looking for might still be around.

"No Captain," he said.

"Come on Mullins, I'll see you back home," Hook sighed, leading the inebriated man in a controlled stumble back to the main road. David looked around the alley one last time. In a dark corner between a broken plastic crate and the wall was a pile of something green and pale.

Just before his hand closed around the thing he felt an odd tingle on his arm, as if his hair was standing on end. It was a surprisingly soft and clean patchwork cloak. It had irregular green and pale brown patches sewed in between what looked like pale leather. The hood was the strangest part, it had several different sized holes in it but they looked intentional with nicely hemmed borders.

"Hey! Hang on," He called after the pirates. "Did you see where this came from?" he asked Mullins, holding up the cloak. "Doesn't look like it's been in the alley long."

"That's the same colours our suspicious young man was wearing," Hook noted. "But I don't recall him wearing a cloak."

"Maybe he dropped it earlier?" David suggested. He turned expectantly to Mullins who was staring at the cloak, his eyes wide. "So?" he asked.

"No," Mullins said.

"No what?" David asked.

"Huh?" Mullins replied.

"The cloak, Mullins," Hook prompted, the slight change in the Captain's tone shifting it from conversation to command. Mullins flinched.

"I don't know Captain," the pirate mumbled staring at the ground. David watched Hook's reaction to his old crew mate and was concerned to see confusion flash across his face. Did Hook think he was lying or surprised at his incompetence? The silence dragged on for a long moment during which Mullins kept his gaze fixed on the ground.

"We're looking for a Princess. Sapsorrow," Hook said eventually in a low voice patient voice. "She's from Untold Story. Dark hair and cheeks like cut marble." Mullins shook his head at the ground. Hook licked his lips studying his reaction. "Know where the people of Untold Story can be found? We've hardly met any walking around." At that Mullins perked up.

"Aye, Captain. There's a pub," he said.

"Of course there is," David groaned.

"The Rooster and Kitten," Mullins continued. "Those from Untold have sort of taken it over. It's on the west side of town near the woods."

"Thank you Mullins," Hook said formally. "Let's get you home now."

"I'll be fine. I don't want to keep you. Really Captain," Mullins said as he backed away. He certainly seemed to have sobered a bit, he was steady on his feet now at least.

Hook frowned a little but gave a nod of dismissal and Mullins walked quickly away only stumbling over a couple of times.

"You believe him?" David asked Hook as they watched the other man disappear down the road.

"My crew wouldn't have dared lie to me in the old days," Hook replied. "But the old days are far behind us all. One thing's for sure he was not as drunk as he was trying to act."

"Really?"

"I know my drunken pirates."

"I don't doubt that."

"Something about the way he spoke was not correct either," Hook mused, lapsing into silence as he thought about the encounter they'd just had.

"So?" David prompted not hearing an answer to his original question. Hook shrugged. David closed his eyes and asked the Gods for strength. "I guess we're off to the Rooster and Kitten then."

…..

"I can't believe I didn't realise what the name meant," David groaned as they approached the entrance to the pub.

"I think it's sweet, young people lose their innocence so fast these days," Hook chuckled.

"Alright old man," David said eyeing the building. "How should we play this?"

"Let's walk in and have a drink," Hook replied and did just that.

The walls of the pub's main room had been wood panelled, probably aiming for a cosy traditional feel but the wood had been stained too darkly and absorbed almost all the daylight giving the place a claustrophobic dimness accentuated by the dark faux velvet of the seat covers.

"Hello," Hook greeted, walking right up to the barman. "Do you serve grog?"

"Haven't had anyone request that in a long while," the barman replied with a frown.

"Ah I heard you catered to travellers. I thought you might have had a few sailors through," Hook replied. David couldn't decide if the opening was subtle or brazen.

"Sailors normally keep away from here," he replied, his face and tone both letting them know he knew who they were and was not overly happy about them being there. He shifted and the light from the open door caught a large heavy pendant hanging around his neck. Hook froze as he saw it and took an unconscious step away from the barman who gave a heavy sigh. It was a large bird in cast bronze but David was slightly perturbed to see that it had been designed so it lay as if it was twisted, it's wings hanging limp, the chain of the pendant wrapped around its neck.

"Mistake or arrogance?" Hook asked.

"Ignorance," the barman replied stiffly.

"Well, you want to pay back some of your debt?"

"What would you have of me Captain?" the man replied in a resigned voice.

"For a start two grog, for a second information on a princess named Sapsorrow from Untold Story," Hook replied.

"She was married to a soldier. He's been in a couple of times, not what I'd call a cheery sort," the barman said as he pulled out two tankards from under the bar and started filling them.

"Aye, we've met," Hook agreed.

"Never seen his princess. He's not the sort you usually see princesses with. The others from that realm seem to avoid him and he seems to avoid them."

"A loner then?" David asked. The barman shrugged.

"If you ask me, and I guess you are, he did something that's put the fear in them all. What? I don't know, but I've not seen any other reason for them to treat him as they do."

"See anyone who knew them in Untold in here at the moment?" David asked scanning the few patrons in the pub.

"No, that group at the back are from Untold. I'd steer clear of them though. They're Hyde's men and they've been in here a while getting nicely worked up before they head to the docks later."

"You have a pen?" Hook asked. The barman pulled one out of his apron. Hook plucked it from his fingers, the other man looking surprised that he'd voluntarily moved so close, and started writing on a napkin. "Here," the pirate said, handing both items back. "That is the code for my phone. Call me if you hear anything else about the princess, especially where she might be." The barman nodded and Hook picked up their drinks, walking away to one of the tables.

"What was that business with his necklace?" David asked as they sat down keeping the group of Hyde's men in sight. "And why was he so helpful?"

"That is a talisman of a curse," Hook nodded back at the barman. "He committed some great sin and until he is forgiven for it misfortune will follow wherever he goes. It's ancient seafaring magic so earning our gratitude will probably help rid him of the burden." Something pinged in David's memory.

"An albatross," he said.

"Yes, you know of it?"

"It's a saying, from an epic poem. Snow taught a lesson on it once I think." Hook gave him an unimpressed eyebrow and took a sip of his drink.

"Hey this is good, drink up while it's still hot," he said, a nostalgic smile flowing over his face as he felt the liquid slip down his throat.

"No thanks," David replied grimacing in disgust.

"Do you know what grog even is Mate?" Hook asked. "Have a sip. Trust me, it's good for you."

"That's code for _it doesn't matter how horrible it is you have to eat it,"_ David stated, but the pirate's condescending smirk was so irritating he lifted the tankard and took a gulp anyway. It was warm and sweet and citrusy and surprisingly refreshing. David stared in amazement into the drink. "It's a cocktail!" he spluttered.

"Hot water, with rum, lemon and sugar to taste," Hook explained. "Keeps the water from stagnating, fights scurvy and helps you feel merry all at the same time. Saved many a crew on long voyages. One of the greatest inventions of our age. This has a little more rum in it than necessary though, so don't get carried away." David took another gulp and licked his lips as he put the tankard back on the table.

"Oi!"

Looking up at the thin weasely man who was glaring down at them David cursed himself for forgetting why they were here. You're on the job Nolan, not out for afternoon drinks with a mate.

"Is there more to that statement or should I reply now?" Hook asked while taking another casual sip of his drink. The man visibly vibrated with anger.

"You're not welcome here," he growled. His voice was heavily nasal and grating, probably due to his long thin nose, which matched his long thin face and body. He was dressed in a pale pink blazer with wide shoulder pads over a dark pink tie and brown trousers, all of which were at least one size too big. The combination made him look like a kid in a school production of the untouchables. The heavy revolver hanging out of his pocket said otherwise though.

"Oh are you the proprietor?" Hook asked his voice still irritatingly casual. "The prince was just saying how he wanted to compliment you on your fine grog."

"Oh, you're a funny guy," the weasel sneered.

David tensed as the group at the back got up and started to move towards them. They were an odd group and each as weaselly looking as the next. One was dressed in a green pinstripe suit with thick braces, another was all in grey, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, the last two looked like they'd got lost on the way to a costume party, one in a tight t-shirt and helicopter hat and the other wearing what looked disturbingly like an open straight jacket.

"We heard you stopped Mr Hyde from getting 'is dues this mornin'," the smart pink weasel said to David. He pulled the revolver from his pocket and waved it loosely at the ceiling as he spoke.

"That's not quite what happened," David corrected, smiling even as he dropped his hand to his own gun at his hip under the table. The revolver did another lazy twirl, Pink's grip tightening as he started to bring it towards David's face. David's fingers were already resting on his gun's safety.

Suddenly the table shot away from him and slammed into Smart Pink's gut who doubled over and stumbled backwards, dropping his revolver as his arms wrapped around his middle. Hook lazily lowered his leg and got to his feet.

"I had him," David complained as he got up to join the pirate.

"You can have the next one," Hook replied.

Pink's gang had fallen into a laughing rabble at the sight of their leader hunched over groaning and had offered him no help at all.

"Stop that laughin'," Pink wheezed as he managed to stand straight. He smacked the two nearest him. "Get 'em."

Grey and Green launched forward. David and Hook split apart at the last second, each side stepping around their clumsy attacker and striking out. David catching Grey in the side of his head while Hook caught Green in a sweet spot just under his chin. The two were knocked straight into each other and fell into a tangled heap. David shook his head as he pulled out his gun ready to put a stop to any further attacks of stupidity but before he could bring it up he was shoved to the side and landed awkwardly on another table, jarring his arm and sending his gun sliding away across the room.

A sharp pain shot along his side but he was up again in an instant kicking out at Straight Jacket who giggled manically as he dodged away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hook grappling with Pink and called out a warning as Green came up behind him with a flick knife. The pirate knocked Pink back and spun, his hook flashing alongside the edge of Green's knife but David had his own punches to avoid and had to focus on Straight Jacket as he came flying at him again.

Hook felt his blood pumping in his ears as he twisted his hook and sent the flick knife sailing away, Green growling through clenched teeth as he finished the movement with the other man's wrist still trapped, wrenching it backwards and giving Hook an opening to punch him in the face again. The man fell to the ground and Hook didn't waste a second turning away to check on David. The prince was holding his own against a particularly deranged guy in a strange buckled jacket. Hook was about to leave him to it and take on the remaining gang when a large hulking shape stepped behind his partner.

Straight Jacket's high pitched giggle was really getting to David, the guy was enjoying getting beat way too much. He darted right and left, hopping from foot to foot taking a jab right in gaping smile before striking out catching David on the ear. The prince cursed and stepped back. He saw Straight Jacket's eyes grow wide with glee and felt the whoosh of air by his head as something swung towards him, but instead of a flash of pain he felt a soft knock against his shoulder and heard a grunt. He could only half turn his head or risk losing sight of Straight Jacket but it was enough to see the familiar black leather jacket leaning shoulder to shoulder with him before they both had to move again.

Hook cursed himself and his throbbing shoulder for throwing himself bodily between the prince and the largest brute in the T-shirt. He was better than that. He also vowed never to go anywhere without his sword or pistol or both ever again. Why the hell had he stopped carrying in the first place? T-shirt had recovered from the pirate's surprise appearance in front of him and swung his long smooth club over his shoulder for another strike. The man had no finesse and moved so slowly he might as well announce his intentions. Hook caught the club at the mid-shaft, using the brute's poor balance to wrench the weapon from his hand and slam the end back into his nose. He fell like a sack of potatoes. Behind him the rest of the weasels had ganged up on the prince who was being progressively forced into a corner even as he landed more blows than they did.

"Dave," Hook called and threw the club.

David looked up just in time to catch a baseball bat sailing towards him and in a beautifully smooth arc swung it around to catch Straight Jacket on the temple and send him spinning away. Grey and Green took a step back and frowned with uncertainty at their now armed opponent. David gave them a wide grin, his hands slipping comfortably into a strong grip on the bat while his body fell into stance. Their hesitation was all Hook needed to surprise them.

Grabbing a nearby chair Hook swung it at Grey who stumbled backwards and tripped over a fallen stool landing hard on his back. Hook lifted the chair above his head preparing to send the weaselly man into oblivion, but someone slammed into his back driving him into the wall next to him. He struck out with his hook and heard a satisfying rip and snarl of pain. The weight on his chest disappeared and he lashed out again as he turned, smiling in satisfaction as Green caught the backside of his hook in the neck and fell to the ground.

David felt a chuckle escape involuntarily from his mouth as the baseball bat sent Pink sprawling under a table. He hadn't fought like this in a long time. He'd fought plenty since the curse broke, but not an all out fists flying bloody brawl like this. Adrenalin was racing through his system, his chest heaving and ears ringing, making all his recent doubts and feelings of powerlessness dissolve in the frantic hum of battle. Then the mist cleared from his eyes and he saw a cold black muzzle pointed at his face.

"Keep laughin'," Pink smirked, his yellow teeth grinning at him, his lost and now found revolver not wavering a millimetre from between the prince's eyes. "You can die laughin'."

"No," a firm voice denied. They all turned to see Emma standing with her gun pointed directly at Pink. "Hand him your gun," she ordered. Pink growled, his teeth clenched but spun the gun in his hand so David could grab the handle. "Turn around."

As she manhandled Pink's wrists into handcuffs behind his back they heard a door slam and looked up in time to see two of the gang disappear out the fire exit. The door was slammed shut just as the guy in grey reached it, flying past his face close enough to knock the cigarette from his mouth. He jerked back and landed on his ass turning a shocked face to stare at Emma whose hand was still raised. With another flick he found himself dragged across the floor and banged into Pink.

"Magic's cheatin'," Pink grumbled.

"Not like five against two?" David asked as he got his handcuffs onto Grey. The two weasels grumbled under their breath together and David went to check on their big t-shirt wearing friend. Steady pulse, regular breathing, it was like he was just having a nap on the pub's floor, except for the blood running out of his nose. As he stood back up David felt a wave of dizziness and had to grab a table for balance.

"Whoa there Dave," Hook said, holding his elbow. "You took a couple hits to the head. Take it slow."

"I'm alright, just a bit shook up," he replied.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Emma asked concerned.

"No, no," David replied reassuringly. "No permanent damage I promise."

"Good, good," Emma replied. "So what the actual hell were you two doing?"

…

 **Author's note:** Yeah...a written montage, that's a good idea. Did I pull it off? Also bar fights are difficult to write. Disclaimer's at the end of the story but I hope you recognised the goons. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. I look forward to hearing what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Drowned-dreamer, Nouqueret and andria. It's always stressful when one chapter gets lots of response and the next gets very little. Your kind words really lifted my spirits. I hope you enjoy this part too.

 **Warnings:** some moderate gruesome imagery ahead.

...

 **Chapter three**

They had managed to give a brief explanation of how they ended up in a bar brawl, backed up by the barman, who thought his curse had caused it all and had called Emma.

After shoving the two awake weasels into the sedan, the unconscious one into an ambulance and David into Leroy's pick up for a lift home for first aid, Hook had been hoping he'd escaped his own princess' ire. Emma watched the pick up drive away with her father, appreciating the tiny moment of calm and then she gave Hook a deep levelled glare. He scratched behind his ear and tried to wave off her unspoken question.

"We were just here asking some awkward questions Love, you know how that can get," he said airily. "Anyway the fight was actually your father's fault for helping the fishermen at the dock this morning."

"Questions about what?" she asked, not falling for his attempt at distraction.

"I have been asked to track down a missing citizen of Untold Story, her lover has lost her and he didn't feel comfortable coming to the authorities," he explained. Emma's eyes narrowed for a second before widening as the implications of his statement sank in.

"You're looking for a missing person? So you're a private investigator now?"

"Private investigator? I like that Swan. Yes, you may call me that," Hook said smiling.

"There's another word for it I could call you," Emma replied but her words had no bite, filled with relief that he was OK. She shared his smile before leaning up to peck him on the lips. "Do not get into any more trouble," she ordered. "If you do you'd better call me. I'm still the sheriff right now. You wanna tell me about this case?"

"Nothing to tell just yet," Hook reassured her. "Most likely a bored princess who's just got overexcited on discovering this new realm. Though having met her husband I'm not entirely sure I blame her." Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"I shall endeavour not to set off another riot," he promised holding his fist to his chest in mocking salute. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Do not think this means I've forgiven you for this mess," she said pulling away. "I'm just...when I heard you were in a fight...after _everything_ Killian. I jumped to the worst conclusion."

"I am sorry Love," Hook said, rubbing her arm. Emma heard what he didn't say and frowned pulling away.

"But you're going to do this again?" she demanded.

"Not intentionally as I just said," Hook said slowly. "But you know I won't back away from a fight if I find myself in one. I've told you before, I-"

"I swear to God, if you're about to tell me not to worry because you're a survivor…." Emma warned. Hook winced.

"Aye, I suppose my old line has lost its lustre," he admitted. His handsome face looked so conflicted and repentant Emma felt her heart wavering from anger to anxiety to sympathy to love and back again.

They'd already discussed her fears when she'd sent him off to sleep alone for the first time since his resurrection. She wasn't going to go over it all again. She knew what Storybrooke was like. She knew what he was like. Unless she was going to chain him up in the basement again she was not going to waste all her time worrying about him. That's what she'd decided. She just had to convince her heart.

"I've got a load of paperwork to do now," she said, the effort to sound relaxed making her words pointedly formal. Hook winced again. "My dad is helping you with this case of yours?" He nodded. "Well you keep an eye on each other." Hook kept nodding, tilting his head slightly, surprised his princess was letting him of the hook so easily, so to speak. Emma took a deep breath. "I'll see you at home this evening," she finished.

"But isn't Henry…?" Hook asked.

"Yes, but I want to see you and Henry will too. I guess we'll have to get used to it sometime," she said tightly. If he didn't know and love her as much as he did he'd have felt offended, but he did, so he didn't. His face broke into a huge grin.

"Of course Love, I'll be there with bells on," he said adamantly.

"Just be there," Emma replied and they both ignored the way her voice added a tone of pleading to the command.

….

"A bar fight? Really? Just the other day you were worrying Hook was a bad influence on Henry and then I'm being told the two of you were swinging punches together in some dive," Snow White scolded as she dabbed antiseptic onto her husband's face. David thought about what they must have looked like fighting against the mob of brutes and could only imagine visions of epicness. Snow smacked him on the arm and his involuntary grin fell.

"It wasn't our fault," he moaned. "It's not like we walked in there planning it. They attacked us." Snow's frown softened a touch and David put on a heavy wince as he shifted in his chair.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Snow asked, not completely buying the act.

"Someone punched me in the ear," David protested, as if the move had been more insulting than painful. Snow tilted his head to the side and studied his ear carefully.

"I'll get the frozen peas," she said.

There was a soft familiar rapping of metal on wood and Snow handed the peas to Charming as she walked across to open the door and let Hook in.

"How is it my husband is wincing and needs medical attention but you look completely normal?" she asked the pirate.

"Because I'm more of a man than he is," Hook replied smirking.

"Thanks Hook," David said flatly.

"You know you can count on me Mate," Hook shrugged.

"Actually I do," David said sincerely. There was an odd quiet pause after this declaration.

"Why must you make everything serious?" Hook moaned. "Just be superficial and flippant, I beg of you."

"Sorry pirate, I saw you take that hit for me. I'm not going to forget it," David replied. He caught his wife's eye as they widened in surprise and silently asked her to give Hook some slack.

"Emma not with you Killian?" Snow asked as she subtly checked him over for any signs of injury he might be ignoring.

"No, she still has work to do sorting out the ruffians we fought," Hook said, doing the same to David.

"I should go help her," the other sheriff said, pulling himself up and moving to put the peas away. Snow opened her mouth to disagree but Hook beat her to it.

"I wouldn't Mate," he said quickly. "There's nought happening now. She'll be fine."

"She's angry," David guessed.

"She's quite annoyed with us yes. I would advise leaving her to it," Hook confirmed. "Do you still have that cloak we came across?"

"Yeah it's on the chair there," David said nodding to the bundle as he pulled out his phone to send Emma a message.

With a sweep of his arm Hook grabbed the cloak and flung it out over the dining table so that it was spread flat, using the curve of his hook to smooth a couple of bunches. Snow walked over studying the strange patchwork garment with her eyebrows bunched together.

"What is that made of?" she asked.

"It's an odd mix of materials. I've not seen one like it before. The leather parts are very soft," Hook said. "Custom made articles like this often have hidden compartments, maybe we'll get lucky and find a clue to our missing princess." He ran his hand purposefully over the seams in the material, looking for any telltale lumps or openings. Snow extended a delicate finger, running the tip gently over one of the pale milky sections. She recoiled sharply and gave a horrified gasp.

"It's skin," she exclaimed.

"Yes Highness," Hook said condescendingly. "That is what leather is made of."

"No," Snow said sharply. "It's _skin_ skin." Hook froze turning his hand over so the uncalloused skin on the back slid against the material. His recoil was marginally less dramatic than Snow's had been.

"Hang on." They both jumped as David suddenly spoke at their shoulder, having walked up quietly behind them.

He gently pushed past his stunned wife and hesitated, before folding and rearranging the flaps of the cloak, finally ending with the collar and hood pieces. After he finished he stood back, Hook and Snow moving closer to his sides so they formed a protective huddle as they all stared at the collapsed form that lay on the table. The skin and material portions were only roughly lined up, the openings gaping without tension but the unmistakable shape and features of a hollowed out man lay staring back at them

"Bloody hell," Hook muttered. "That's him."

"Him?" Snow demanded.

"The guy we were chasing," David answered. "When we found this. It's even wearing his outfit."

"The skin and material are stitched together as a continuous piece," Hook pointed out. "This is like a one piece suit."

"A onesie made out of a person?" Snow clarified sounding even more horrified.

"A way to disguise yourself as a person?" David theorised. "It can't be a coincidence we found this while we were chasing the guy."

"So what? Whoever was inside took it off and underneath appeared normal enough to walk right by us?" Hook asked. David shrugged. "Well I didn't notice any stitches or loose skin when we questioned him, so I'm guessing there is dark magic that keeps it attached and looking like normal skin."

"We should see Regina," David stated.

"Aye," Hook agreed.

He wavered for a long moment before reaching out and folding the skin cloak back into a bundle. Snow rushed away and returned with a large canvas bag, holding it open so he could drop it inside. Everyone breathed easier once it was out of sight.

….

"I hope this is important. We just got rid of one kingdom and another decides to take up residence," Regina complained almost before they had finished opening her office door. "You have no idea how many hundreds of things I need to get done. Otherwise Hyde will decide I'm incompetent and need replacing too." She met David's eye and gave a tiny cough of embarrassment thinking she'd gone too far. He gave his head a little shake to let her know he wasn't upset, returning her expression of relief with a look of surprise. Regina didn't meet his eye and tugged on her jacket straightening it even though it wasn't crooked.

"So the dearly departed Evil Queen was the one full of insults and condescension?" Hook asked smirking at the display. David backhanded him on the arm but Hook ignored him, his eyes focused completely on the mayor. "I am interested in the effect though," the pirate continued, slinking towards Regina, his eyes running up and down her body. "What's missing. What remains? Can you feel the difference? Do you miss your darker more daring side at all?" He leaned over her, hovering just inside her personal space, his tone sinful and edged with a dangerous threat. Regina swallowed.

"What the hell Hook?" David demanded. He grabbed the back of Hook's jacket pulling him away from Regina so sharply he staggered and nearly lost his balance. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing we haven't done before," Hook said, not making David feel any better about it.

"How can you behave like this? She just lost Robin last week and literally tore herself in half because of it and now she's…." David swallowed the end of his sentence and both men turned to see Regina glaring at them.

"And now she's what?" she asked.

"Having to put up with a rude pirate?" David tried.

"Nice recovery," Regina said flatly. "I know exactly what game the Captain is playing. So, as chivalrous as all this testosterone is, it's not necessary."

"Really Love?" Hook replied. His voice had dropped all his menace, a soft sort of disappointment filling it instead. "Hyde's busy ousting David and Emma, he's made a play to destroy people's incomes by driving them from the docks. If he comes for you can you do anything about it?"

"I can take care of myself," she replied, her aristocratic haughtiness still intact.

"Can you?" Hook asked sincerely. Regina scowled.

"I seem to remember that it was you two who came here demanding my help," she spat.

"True lass," Hook smiled, wiping away all seriousness from his tone as if the previous conversation hadn't happened. "I hope you haven't had dinner yet." He lifted a large canvas bag from the floor and placed it on her coffee table. Regina moved to look inside, pausing when she realised both Hook and David had moved to a safe distance behind her. So much for chivalry then.

She slipped her hands either side of the cloth bundle inside, lifting it out and unfolding it on the table. Then she rubbed her hands vigorously on her trousers before going to desk for hand sanitizer and wipes.

"Regina, before you stick your hands in there, it's a bag of skin," she mimicked at them sarcastically. "Where did you get that?" she demanded spraying on more sanitizer.

"We were chasing a man we thought had information about a missing princess from Untold Story," David answered. "We lost him and found that."

"Let me guess, _that_ is the man you were chasing?" she asked, stepping back around her desk to join them by the cloak.

"So you've seen one of these before?" Hook asked.

"In Gold's palace in the Enchanted Forest. It was just an item in his collection, he didn't create it." she explained.

"You know where he got it?" David asked.

"No," Regina sighed. "But it's a type of magic linked strongly to animals and nature. It stems from an old magic where people dressed in animal skins could transform themselves into that animal. Or it may have been the animals transforming into people."

"So this is the man's actual skin? The guy this looks like is dead?" Hook asked.

"Unless you've seen a man walking around without his skin?" Regina replied.

"Can you track, who made this? That like magic seeking like magic thing?" Hook asked.

"Look who knows a little bit about something," she said. "No, this thing doesn't hold any magic. It's been made by hand. It's probably the person wearing it who has the magic to work it." Hook grunted at the image of someone sewing the cloak together by hand and used his hook to scoop the thing back into its bag out of sight.

"So we're looking for a sorcerer?" David asked. Regina hummed in disagreement.

"That is disgusting," she said, waving at the bag. "A sorcerer or witch would just glamour themselves. This is stolen magic or gifted magic, either way I'm sure this is the only magic this person can achieve." She frowned down at the bag. "I knew that comment about _his friends_ was going to lead to something like this," she muttered to herself.

"Have you ever heard of a princess named Sapsorrow?" Hook asked getting Regina's attention.

"No, is she this missing princess you were looking for?" she replied.

"Yes, though I'm growing concerned she may be more than just missing if we're spending time talking about someone who murders people to steal their skin." They fell into a grim silence.

"Don't worry Regina, you focus on your work here at the Mayor's Office. Hook and I will find the princess and the murderer." David announced. Regina raised an eyebrow but let it fall again.

"I hope so Sheriff and be careful," she said quietly.

"Always," David smiled, living up to his nickname. He gave Hook a shove towards the door and picked up the canvas bag.

"Apologies for earlier Madam Mayor," Hook said as he reached the door. Regina gave him a tired wave of dismissal as David shut the office door behind them.

"I didn't know you felt like that," he said to the pirate. "You don't approve of what Regina did do you? Removing the Evil Queen." Hook sighed, his face looking troubled.

"Regina was the Evil Queen, now she's Mayor Mills. That was true before we met Jekyll and Hyde. I suppose after spending so long with my own darker impulses I find it difficult to separate one deed or thought into one persona over another. And then to cast one side away….I couldn't say what would be left behind. A heroic knight of the land or a pathetic drunk?"

David stopped and looked at Hook in surprise. He had just assumed that all that had left Regina with the Evil Queen was, well, evilness. Now Hook was suggesting much more of what made Regina who she was might be gone. Come to think about it, all she did was take a potion, it's not like she sat down and crafted which parts of herself she wanted to give up or keep. Had her determination and sharp forthrightness been lost too?

"Then again maybe she's correct," Hook continued. "For two hundred years while everyone around called me Captain Hook and shuddered at the name, I went on introducing myself as Killian Jones. Was that blind folly and hollow pride?"

David didn't know what to say, but Hook didn't appear to expect an answer, shrugging as if the whole thing was just an educational exercise. The pirate nodded towards the car park urging David to get going. The prince watched the pirate carefully as they walked but he didn't seem upset, just thoughtful. He shook his head, the bag in his hand rustling slightly with the movement reminding him of what he was carrying. What a mess and he'd thought he was having an identity crisis.

"I'm not sure about any that," he said finally, keeping vague on purpose. "But one thing you said is definitely true, we started out looking for a missing princess and now we're talking about gruesome murder. It could be a coincidence…"

"Or maybe it explains why a soldier would ask a reformed villain for help rather than a hero," Hook finished. "Let's go ask him about it."

…..

"Well, for what little it's worth, he wasn't lying about this," Hook said, tapping Granny's register. David leaned over and saw _unnamed soldier_ given as the name of someone staying in room 3.

"Right," he said incredulously, and he used to think the people of the Enchanted Forest were over dramatic. He hefted the canvas bag and followed Hook along the hallway to room three. After this stop, no matter what Nameless Soldier told them, he was going to take the damn cloak to the mortuary and do his best not to think about it for the rest of the day.

Hook paused, his fingers curled an inch from the door's surface and David dropped the bag as he moved into a covering position his hand on his gun. They exchanged a nod and Hook knocked smartly. There was a long second of silence then the lock clicked and a crack appeared at door edge.

"It's us Mate," Hook spoke in hushed tones.

The door closed and the chain rattled before it opened enough to let them through. Granny's rooms were all done the same, with local artwork and simple chintz over functional traditional styled furniture. Most of her long term guests had scattered personal belongings around to help them feel more at home. The Nameless Soldier apparently didn't share the sentiment or hadn't been in Storybrooke long enough to feel chronically out of place yet. The room looked like he'd only been in it a minute longer than they had. The bed didn't even look slept in. The only oddity was the wooden desk chair which he'd moved to the middle of the room facing the window.

"Where is she?" he asked directly without any sort of greeting.

"We don't know," Hook replied just as directly. The soldier pulled himself even straighter standing with his chin tilted up so he looked down his nose at them.

"Then what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We spent half the day asking about your princess and only met a couple of people who'd even heard of her," Hook said. His tone was light and conversational and he strolled about the room touching random things as if completely uninterested in what he was saying.

Having been on the receiving end of this faux nonchalance, David knew how irritating it could be and he watched with interest as the soldier's frown grew deeper.

"To be honest the scant information we did collect didn't paint the brightest picture of your life together," Hook continued stopping his meander just behind the soldier and forcing him to turn so his back was to David if he wanted to keep the pirate in sight.

"I'm not paying you for your opinion on my marriage," The soldier replied.

"That's true enough," Hook agreed.

"Can you tell us again how she disappeared?" David asked. The soldier gave him a hard glare making sure the prince felt as unwelcome as possible.

"It might give us a new clue," Hook added. The soldier moved to the side of the room, his head turned between them but they were too far apart for him to keep both in view at the same time.

"I told you I was disorientated," he replied sternly. They both heard the uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"But you must have some ideas," David prodded.

"You are trying to get me to say something in particular. Why not tell me what it is and save us all time?" the soldier asked. David looked at Hook who looked back, they both shrugged. David picked up the canvas bag and set it on the chair in the middle of the room.

"Does that have anything to do with your wife's disappearance?" he asked. Nameless waited for him to step back before he stepped forward and looked into the bag. His hand was reaching inside when he realised what it was and his whole body froze in shock and David and Hook had their answer.

"No," the soldier whispered.

"You know what that is," Hook corrected. The soldier lifted the cloak from the bag and draped it over an arm stroking the material soothingly and very disturbingly. David and Hook exchanged another look.

"Do you know who this is?" Nameless asked quietly.

"It's not your wife," Hook replied, expecting the soldier to look relieved but he scoffed instead.

"Of course not, she doesn't need to shed her skin to wear another."

Now David and Hook were frozen in shock.

"Did you just say…?" David asked.

"She shouldn't be held accountable for this," Nameless said quickly, clutching the skin to himself possessively. Hook heard his own voice ringing out through his memory. _Because she made it._ Seeing that same look of adoration on the soldier's face, while he held that ...thing, made him sick to his stomach.

"Like hell she shouldn't," he exploded. "Are you saying your wife, this Princess Sapsorrow...she did this?" The soldier pulled himself together, his usual serious flat mask falling into place, the cloak still clutched in his fingers. "She can steal people's skins?" Hook asked again, enunciating each word sharply. "And you failed to mention this when you sent me after her?"

"I didn't know," the young man replied. Hook stalked across the room his hook raised in display of how little he believed that statement. "She was given that power but before she could use it to… I… we arrived in The Land of Untold Stories and the magic… faded," Nameless hurried to explain.

"But here in Storybrooke it started up again," David guessed. The soldier nodded as he frowned.

"It would appear so. I had hoped she'd merely... either way, I thought you would be able to handle her, I know your-"

"My stories, yes you mentioned," Hook cut him off, his temper flaring not only at the Nameless Soldier but also at himself. What a fool he'd been to think anyone who knew of him would come to him hoping for a hero. This cretin had been expecting his wife dragged back to him, violently if required.

"So why is she doing this?" David asked. "There has to be a reason for her to do something so extreme."

The soldier opened his mouth angrily but stopped himself before he gave anything away. The man had more self control than could be healthy, Hook thought. He clearly had feelings but had them locked firmly behind steal traps, desperately denying their very existence. He made Emma's walls look like tissue paper. Why would someone marry such a person? What would a man like that be capable of?

The soldier opened his mouth and stopped himself a second time. He studied their faces the level of the disgust and shock directed in his direction surprising him. The young man's face crumpled. Even in his misery he was incapable expressing his emotions fully. His face was dry and stony as he walked to the chair and slumped down staring out the window, the cloak spread across his lap.

"It's you," Hook growled as things finally started to click together. "She's doing this to escape from you. Isn't she?"

"Why? What did you do to her?" David demanded.

"I loved her from the first moment I laid eyes on her. I could think of nothing else," the soldier replied sadly, his eyes fixed on the view outside.

"If you are planning to twist this into being all her fault because she enchanted you with her looks, we'd better be talking about a bloody siren," Hook snarled.

"I had to have her, but she was a royal, despite her sisters hating her, that fact remained a fact," the soldier said, a slight tremble of emotion entering his usual flat monotone. "So, I had a... servant fetch her for me from her bedroom in the night."

"So what?" David bit out. "You just kidnap her and force her to marry you before you'd let her leave?"

"She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," the soldier replied balefully. Hook growled and walked away from the young man before he did something he thought David would disapprove of, although David was in two minds about it himself.

"She's not a thing," Hook said, his voice barely controlled. "And given the fact that she's murdered to get away from you, when we do find her? I'd have serious doubts about her climbing willingly back into your marriage bed."

David looked between the enraged pirate and the statue of misery sat on his chair. He just couldn't understand it. Kidnap and imprisoning her in another realm, that was sadly par for the course in Storybrooke. But because he loved her after only seeing her? All his and Snow's pep talks to Emma about the power of love suddenly tasted sour in his mouth. Hook shifted next to him, a dangerous fire burning behind his eyes in sharp contrast to the wooden figure sat on the chair, still stroking the cloak on his knee.

David's fingers itched to drag the man to the cells at the station and throw away the key, but no matter how terrible what had happened to Sapsorrow was, she'd crossed the line from innocent victim into villain and made herself a much bigger and more dangerous problem for Storybrooke than her husband.

"Right," David said, moving himself bodily between the two men and regretting it when he felt the anger rolling off Hook directly. He maneuvered Hook out into the hall closing the door on the young soldier. "Okay?" he asked when they were outside.

Hook pointed a finger in his face and then at the door, the rest of his hand curled into a tight fist, apparently unable to put his outrage into words for once. David had fought by his side a couple of times now and recognised the pirate's shoulders hunch right before he lunged back towards the door and was able to block the move while wondering why he kept refocusing Hook's anger at himself.

"David, there is nothing I hate more than a cowardly manipulative specimen of a man like that," Hook growled.

"Yes," David agreed. "I guess we know why everyone was so weird about them."

"To resort to _that_ ," Hook said, referring to the cloak. "She must have been desperate indeed."

"Yeah," David agreed again. "Why though?"

"What?" Hook asked.

"Why not just run away, why murder someone and steal their skin? There's something more here."

"Someone gave her that magic to aid her escape. Someone or something sympathetic to her plight," Hook said thinking out loud. "Meaning she was incapable of escaping otherwise."

"Except he took her to Untold Story before she could use it," David agreed. "So he has someway to control her or prevent her leaving him, but as soon as they got to Storybrooke.…"

"Whatever it was, he was too _disoriented_ to use it and she was able to employ her magical disguise," Hook finished.

"Sounds about right," David agreed, glad to see setting his mind to something had calmed the pirate back into rationality. "Think you can listen to him answer a few more questions without ripping his head off?"

"Aye," Hook promised. "Though it may hang on how he answers," he muttered after. David turned the doorknob and stepped back into the room keeping one eye on the pirate.

"Right Nameless lets…." his question died on his lips as he stared open mouthed at the soldier, who was still sat upright in his chair at the centre of the room facing the window. Well, his body could be described as facing the window as much as it could without its head.

The ragged stump of his neck was still oozing blood onto the floor but there was a surprising lack of blood or any sign of a struggle in the rest of the room. David wracked his brain but he hadn't heard anything while in the corridor with Hook that could be a clue to what had happened.

"Crap," David said.

"Well said your highness," Hook replied.

….

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun duuuuuun.Also, that's how I feel about the Regina split. I hope the gruesome scenes weren't too much. As always, Thank you for reading and please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. I really look forward to hearing from you.


	4. Chapter 4

...

 **Chapter four**

"David, I think it's time we involve Emma," Hook stated already pulling his phone out of his pocket, only to have Charming wrap his hand around it to stop him dialling.

"No, don't," the prince said. Hook sighed and pulled his hand away out of reach.

"There is no great shame in admitting to needing help from those who can supply it," he explained with patience. "And Emma has magic we are most likely going to need a supply of." David shook his head.

"We don't know what's going on yet," he said.

"We know enough to know there is dark magic at work here. Look, his head is missing. This is foolish." The pirate stated. "If we blunder into a situation that lands us in dire straights it will be through no fault but our own. Let us at least tell them what has happened. They will not thank us for keeping them in the dark." The pirate didn't need to lay it out, David could already imagine the anger on Snow and Emma's faces, but whether it was his pride or stubbornness, he wanted to see this through himself. He was a bit surprised Hook had suggested otherwise.

"When did you get so whipped?" David asked, wincing at the bitterness of his poor joke.

"Couple of times when I was a mere sailor. What has that to do with anything?" Hook replied. David blinked.

"No...er...sorry. I meant...it's a saying. A joke. It means your woman has complete control over what you do," he explained awkwardly. Hook thought about it for a moment and chuckled.

"I've known a fair few men who would fall into that category," he said. "But I believe I have finally earned some wisdom. I understand now that sharing my life with Emma means actually sharing it and doing so does not weaken me or her it strengthens us both." David felt his conviction wavering, pretty sure he'd said something along the same lines once.

"Look, the first thing Emma is going to do is demand answers and what are we going to tell her? We don't know anything," he pointed out. "Let's at least look around a bit first and see what we can find. That way we have something to tell her beyond, one minute he had a head the next he didn't." Hook didn't look convinced, giving David that assessing knowing look he had on the docks, but he quickly gave up and turned to look around the room.

The air had an odd disquieting atmosphere as they searched. Probably because of the headless corpse, David thought, rolling his eyes at himself. These sorts of situations were apparently not an issue to pirate captains as Hook was already poking about under the bed sheets, his back to the chair facing the window.

"Hello," Hook remarked as he pulled a small plain tin box from under the bed.

"What's that?" David asked, crossing the room to his partner.

"I think this is a tinderbox," Hook explained. "Useful little bit of kit."

"If you don't have a lighter," David scoffed. Balancing the box on his palm Hook flicked the lid open with his thumb.

"Anything?" the prince asked.

"Nothing," Hook frowned into the box. "Completely empty. It appeared like it had fallen here by accident, I thought maybe Nameless had dropped it as he died, but I must have been wrong."

"Not necessarily," David said, he gestured around the sparse room. "I haven't see anything else of his here, not even a bag or any clothes."

Hook slipped the box into his jacket pocket and the two men continued to search the room coming up with exactly nothing for their efforts, not even dust. Granny ran a tight ship.

"I don't get it, how is his blood stain the only thing he's left in here? He must have brought something with him from Untold Story," David complained as he locked the room back up.

"I don't know," Hook agreed, then a thought occurred to him. "Is Granny still asking for a deposit?"

….

"He paid in silver coins," Granny announced, her voice still slightly shocked from their revelation about the man in room three. She disappeared into the inn's office. Hook and Charming lent around the counter but could only keep the back of her skirt in sight through the door as she rummaged around. "Though I caught a glimpse of gold in his pocket as he gave it to me," she continued as she rejoined them. She gave Hook a squint and he held his hook up in a display of innocence.

"Pirates don't have the monopoly I assure you madam," he said. Granny gave him a look of disapproval but the glimmer in her eye gave away that she was just playing.

"Here," she dropped a large thin coin onto the counter. It was completely blank, each side smooth and featureless, Hook had only ever seen one other coin like it.

"The currency of Untold Story?" Hook asked as he studied the disc of metal categorising its similarities to the gold coin he'd received that morning.

"The others all paid with random currencies from all over the realms," Granny replied shaking her head. "I'm going to have to waste half a day sorting through the values of it all with Gold."

Hook's flinch at the name was so slight David would have missed it if he hadn't gotten to know the pirate better over the day.

"I'm afraid Gold didn't come back from Untold Story with the others," he told Granny. "Maybe Jekyll can help you, I'll call Snow and she can track him down and bring him over." Granny nodded her acceptance and waved them away muttering about the extra work cleaning blood out of the floor was going to be.

"Okay," David sighed. " _Now_ we can ring Emma and tell her we don't know what happened. Let's go out to the car."

"Aye, a bit of fresh air wouldn't go amiss," Hook agreed.

….

"Hey sweetheart it's m-... Why would you immediately think something is wrong?... I call you that everyday…. Hook's fine, we just need you to come down to Granny's…. Yep, we'll be in the pickup outside. See you in a couple of minutes then."

Hook rubbed his thumb over the surface of the coin as they walked back to David's pickup. His skin glided against the metal without a single snag or contour, giving him the tingling sensation that he wasn't really touching anything. It was unnatural. Without warning he flicked the coin to David who started in surprise but caught it out of the air. The pirate grinned impressed and opened his mouth to compliment the prince's reflexes just as he pulled the car door open.

Hook saw the spark of flame, like a piece of sunlight at the edge of his vision and grabbed a handful of David's coat yanking him away and throwing him at the road behind them.

"Get down!" he yelled, knowing that it was too late, acutely aware of the burning hiss and that miniscule fraction of a second when the world holds perfectly still before it explodes into burning fire.

David hadn't even processed Hook's shout before he felt a loud force push him into the tarmac. Roaring heat charged over him as he held his head down, his cheek grinding into the rough ground. Then it passed. Pieces of burning debris plonked onto the road around them but amazingly he'd survived, he didn't even feel hurt beyond the rattle he'd received as Hook had thrown him down. He looked around himself carefully searching for the pirate and found his face aligned with a giant eye.

The eye was larger than his face, wet and watering with a massive blown open pupil at the centre like a deep hole, a thin rim of silver iris circling it. The eye blinked, ridiculously curled lashes batting air against David's face. He leaned slowly back and a second eye came into view next to the first and just as ginormous. Slowly edging away he saw that the eyes were part of a large face covered in grey fur with floppy ears, a flat wet nose and wide mouth full of sharp teeth. It was some sort of monster dog, despite being half the size of a small car it's eyes were disportionately large for its face making it look like it'd overbalance and topple onto its head at any moment.

"Bloody hell," Hooks voice groaned from somewhere beneath the monster and it helpfully lifted its front legs to reveal the pirate underneath.

"Hook," David hissed. "Get out from there. Slowly."

"Bloody hell!" Hook repeated as he stared up at the animal currently standing over him. The dog gave a deafening bark and Hook was up and standing next to David with more speed than the prince had ever seen the him use before.

"Where did that come from?" Hook demanded.

"The tinderbox, Master," the dog replied.

Hook exchanged a surprised look with David. Keeping his eyes on the dog, he leaned down and picked up the tin box from where it had fallen to the ground. The lid was open but now, but instead of plain grey coloured sides, the inside was dark black and gave both men a distinct feeling that they would fall into it if they leaned too close.

"You're the servant that used to work for the Nameless Soldier?" Hook asked the dog. A monstrous beast would certainly have no trouble kidnapping and then guarding a princess. Another old tale that had happened before.

"I am compelled to obey whoever possesses that box. My last master was a soldier before he took the box," the dog said, in a familiar monotone. What's that thing people say about their dogs becoming just like their owners?

It sat down heavily and David was able to take in the charred and smoking remains of his blown up pickup behind it. His brain still felt a little loose inside his head so he couldn't fully process what had just happened, but as he stared at the burnt shell one thing was crystal clear. Snow was going to kill him.

"You saved us?" Hook asked as he circled the huge animal, noticing the singed fur along its back.

"As you commanded when the box opened Master," the dog answered obediently.

"I'm not sure that's quite what I said, so thank you, but don't call me Master, it's Captain," Hook corrected.

"Captain? Like of a ship? I love the ocean." The dog said dropping its passive tone and wagging its tail, its eyes widening even further in interest. The show of positive emotion was infectious and Hook felt himself relaxing.

"Killian!"

The pained scream made everyone, including the dog, jump. Emma was tearing across the road towards them, EMTs and fire crew at her heels as she barrelled into the pirate who caught her, looping his arms round her waist as she slumped against him.

"I'm here too," David pointed out, but his daughter didn't hear him, her eyes fixated on Hook's neck and the jagged red line running along it. Raising a hand he pressed the broken skin earning himself a sharp burn but no blood leaking onto his fingers.

"It's nothing more than a scratch Love," he said, smiling sympathetically at her distress.

"You said that last time," she snapped, her anxiety turning into anger. She shoved him hard in the chest but was stopped from repeating the action by a low growl.

"What?" she gasped as she suddenly noticed the monster standing next to her father's destroyed car. Her hand dived for her gun but Killian grabbed her wrist.

"It's alright Swan, he saved our lives. He's bound to this box," he explained, letting go of her to show her the tin. Emma kept one eye on the dog as she frowned down at the small box.

"Where did you get this box?" she asked suspiciously. "And why did your car blow up? Are you OK?" David and Hook looked at each other, each waiting for the other to explain things to the saviour as she rapidly lost what little patience she had.

"It belonged to the nameless soldier, the man whose wife I was looking for. We don't know and yes I believe so," Hook said, answering all three questions. Emma frowned, the first statement was the truth the second not quite the whole truth.

"And?" she asked.

"And the missing princess was in actuality a prisoner of the soldier, kidnapped by this dog here," Hook continued, gesturing at the creature who dipped its head and flattened its ears, his size only amplifying his sad guilty expression.

"I had no choice," he mumbled.

"Really?" Emma replied sounding unimpressed. "A big monster like you?"

"Don't call him that, he has a name," Hook scolded her, feeling protective of the hairy thing. Who knew it was possible for something so big and strange to appear innocent. "Don't you?"

"I am the Dog with Eyes the Size of Mill Wheels," the dog said solemnly. All the emergency workers stopped pretending not to listen and waited to see how the Captain would respond.

"See," he said with forced lightness. "Mill Wheels. Not a bad name for a pirate."

"A pirate? He's a pirate?" Emma asked sceptically.

"Well, my client is unable to pay me, so I shall accept his servant as a member of my crew in lieu of payment," he said, liking the idea as he thought of it. Mill Wheels tail thumped against the ground which Hook took to mean he approved too.

"You just told me he kidnaps people and now you're hiring him?" Emma asked.

"He was under orders and do I need to remind you what a pirate is Love? A demonstration could be in order?" Hook asked leering suggestively, his eyebrow up.

"I'm still here," David said from next to his car, annoyance dripping from every word. Hook grinned. Emma didn't.

"So where is the princess now?" she asked Mill Wheels. The dog's head dropped all the way to the ground, his eyes filling with shameful tears.

"I don't know," he said. "My last master sent me out again and again but I couldn't find her, not even her scent."

"And suddenly wearing someone else's skin makes sense," David sighed.

"Wearing someone else's skin?" Emma asked, not sure she'd heard right.

"That's one of the reasons we called you," Hook said. "The princess has alarmingly turned to murder in order to escape her captor. She has killed and skinned one person that we know of."

"What?" Emma demanded.

"Er, the skin is in that bag over there," David said helpfully looking about and spotting the canvas bag where it had been thrown, a few feet from them.

"Do something about him. We don't need people panicking about monsters on Main Street on top of everything," Emma said nodding at Mill Wheels.

Hook watched her walk towards the bag without hesitation of what may be inside. His Swan's bravery was always amazing him. He went to snap the box shut, stopping just before he closed his fingers around the lid.

"Do you have to return to the box?" he asked the dog.

"No sir, only if you so wish it," Mill Wheels replied.

"Do you want to-"

"No Captain," the creature interrupted earnestly. Hook studied the giant face and thought very hard about his next move.

"Alright, my ship is the Jolly Roger she's the fine beauty resting in the third birth at the docks. Head down there and find yourself a bunk. Do not scratch her boards with your claws," he commanded.

"Yes Captain," The dog shouted happily, pulling itself into a posture of obedient attention before galloping away down the road.

"You sure about that?" David asked as he rejoined the pirate.

"With Hyde forcing his rule over everyone and Gold who knows where, people will think twice before touching my ship with that dog guarding her," Hook replied. That had been a chief concern but not the only one. The metal of the tinder box had taken on the warmth from his hand and its dull contours reminded him of chains and broken swords he'd once been dragged under in servitude. A monstrous dog Mill Wheels may be, but he'd no longer be a slave while Hook held his shackles. If the dog showed the level of honesty and loyalty Hook suspected was his true character he might set him free completely one day.

"Hook! Dad! What is this about a headless corpse?" Emma shouted suddenly. Both men flinched and belatedly noticed Granny standing next to Emma.

"I may have sent the beast away too soon," Hook muttered under his breath.

…..

"Your Highness. We found something," David looked up to see one of the fire crew walking towards him as his poor mangled pickup was towed away. They had sat down at one of Granny's patio tables, after Emma had been shown what was left of the nameless soldier, so they could run through everything that had happened in relative comfort while watching the clean up. Emma had stayed very quiet as David and Hook took turns explaining and they were starting to feel nervous about her lack of questions. Which was why the fire-fighter was met more enthusiastically than he was expecting.

"There's no need for the Highness stuff here. Did you know us in the old world?" David smiled, standing and holding out his hand for a shake.

"Just so Highness, I was on your royal guard at the palace during the missing year," the fire-fighter said shaking the prince's hand awkwardly.

"I thank you for your service," David replied formally and sincerely. "What have you got there?"

"Part of the container that held the explosive. To be honest it only confirms what we thought," came the reply. He held out a twisted piece of metal with fragments of burnt wooden slats attached to it.

"And what is it you thought?" David asked.

"I'm sure the Captain knows," he said, tilting his head at the pirate who gave no response. "Whoever it was used black powder. It's a crude gunpowder often used in cannons. This was part of the barrel that it was stored in. They must have spread some around your car as a fuse and had a spark or matches set up to light it when you opened the door."

"That's why you two smell like the fourth of July then. Doesn't sound too difficult to set up," Emma commented, giving Hook a side eye that he still didn't respond to.

"No," the fire-fighter agreed. "Most people could probably work something out. It's having access to the stuff that's more of a problem." He gave Hook another questioning look, this time he rolled his eyes at them all.

"Pirates don't have the monopoly," he said for the second time that day. David and Emma didn't miss how oddly hollow his voice sounded.

"Thank you," David said bowing his head to the fire-fighter. "Do you mind leaving a report at the sheriff's station?"

"Of course Highness," the man said earnestly. He gave David and Emma a full bow, which they accepted with only a flicker of embarrassment, and left to finish the clean up with the rest of his team.

"You think it was our missing friends from the pub? Retribution for arresting their comrades?" Hook asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"I know he said anyone could work it out but I can't see them setting this up somehow," David said. Hook nodded in agreement.

"It's more likely to be your princess," Emma said, noting with interest her father's surprise and her pirate's lack of any. "You know she's prepared to murder," she pointed out. "She must have some intelligence to have given you guys the run around and now her husband is dead, the only ones interested in looking for her are you two."

"With us gone she's free, but it's her husband who asked us to find her. Why would she think we'd keep looking now he's dead?" David asked.

"Were you going to stop looking for her? Even if you hadn't found out she's been skinning people?" Emma asked back.

"Well, No...OK, we're back to square one. We have no idea where she is," he sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. How did she know which was your car?" Emma asked. David frowned.

"If she was actually the guy we questioned earlier in disguise, she may have seen us arriving," he tried.

"Or she has another disguise? Another person you guys spoke to and didn't realise was her? Someone who could watch you without you suspecting anything... What do you think Killian?" she asked gently, turning to her silent boyfriend. David looked over and felt a pang in his heart at how sad the pirate looked.

"Aye," Hook sighed. "I feared you would say that. It is the only answer that makes sense and it makes me a fool and a poor excuse for a captain."

….

The door opened with a soft click as a figure crept into the empty apartment. For a brief moment the shape of Mullins was silhouetted in the doorway, then the door shut sending the room back into the splintered yellow light filtering through the blinds. The figure walked with heavy tired footfalls straight up to a floor to ceiling cupboard which took up one wall, the mirrored door sliding open with the squeaking grind of misuse. There was a rustle of cloth as the figure removed their tight cloak, the patchwork material opening and flapping as the figure slimmed and lengthened. They hung it on an empty hanger and placed it carefully in the cupboard.

"This is the only way," the figure mumbled, reassuring itself, as she stood straighter and shook out her long dark hair.

"Sorry Love. We have to disagree."

She spun as the bulb hanging from the ceiling burst into light and revealed three people standing in her stolen sanctuary.

"I'll die before I let you take me," she gasped. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to die," David corrected. "You're going to be locked away to pay for what you've done."

"Locked away? All I've ever been is locked away and I never did anything," Sapsorrow snapped,

"You sent us to that pub hoping those goons would incapacitate us," Hook replied.

"And when that didn't work you blew up my pickup," David added, anger edging his voice. "Oh, and then there's your husband."

"My husband," she sneered. "I'm sure losing absolute control over my every moment is torturing him."

David and Hook shared a glance, some unspoken communication passed between them and David nodded in agreement. Emma watched the whole exchange from the corner of her eye not able to switch focus from the murderous woman in front of her. She had hoped the two of them would start getting along but she wasn't entirely sure she liked them being this close.

Hook and David stepped forward, not blocking Emma just positioning themselves so Sapsorrow was concentrating more on them. She stood straighter, determined to face any attack head on, her inherent regal status obvious even through the growing panic on her face. Emma wanted to warn them not to antagonise her but her dad was already holding his empty hands up in a show of non-aggression.

"You don't know do you?" he asked gently.

"I don't know what?" Sapsorrow spat.

"Probably best if we show you," Hook answered.

Her eyes were wild as she looked about the room for an exit, the effect heightened by the sharp angles of her face. As overly poetic as it sounded, that cut marble description was very apt, Hook thought as he pulled the tin box from his pocket and held it up for her to see.

"Where did you get that?" Sapsorrow demanded. Hook ignored the question though his eyes never left hers. He popped the lid open and Sapsorrow flinched back nearly falling into the open cupboard behind her.

"Mill Wheels. Apologies for calling in this manner. Would you come join us here? We need to ask you something," Hook said firmly into the box.

"He did not give that to you," the princess in the cupboard hissed at him.

"No," Hook agreed, his voice hard. "He did not. We found it."

"Found it? That cursed box never left his person. If I could have had my hand on it for just a moment I would have-." Finding out what she would have done would have to wait as they heard a snuffling and clatter of claws at the front door.

"That was quick," David remarked as he let Mill Wheels into the room.

"Thank you sir," he replied politely.

"If you think that-" Sapsorrow started, but Hook held up a finger silencing her before turning to his attention to the giant dog.

"What was the last order your previous master gave you?" Hook asked. Mill Wheels slumped, his head dropping until his chin touched the ground.

"To bite his head off and return immediately to the box," he answered sadly.

The melancholic statement had a surprising effect on Sapsorrow. She seemed to curl in on herself suddenly looking doubtful.

"But... that's the last thing I said to him, that he should…. No matter. Good. At least he listened to _one_ thing I ever said," she muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"I think your words just took a while to hit home," David said. "He didn't see what he'd done wrong until right at the end and then he must have realised he was never going to get you back, not after what you've done. I don't know, maybe he regretted what he'd driven you to become."

"He treated me as an object," Sapsorrow stated sharply, pulling her defiance back into place.

"Aye, and that was how he loved in his own terrible way. I'm not sure he knew what to do with his own emotions," Hook replied. Sapsorrow's eyes flared.

"I will not feel sorry for him," she snapped.

"No one is asking you to," David said soothingly.

"Good," she glared.

"But what of my poor shipmate Mister Mullins? Do you feel sorry for him?" Hook asked, all effort to be sympathetic to the princess fading.

"I had to hide or that thing would find me," Sapsorrow hissed pointing at Mill Wheels. Who's huge eyes became pools of shame.

"So hide, leave town, ask for sanctuary. Murdering people and stealing their skin? Really the only option you could think of?" Emma demanded.

"You think it as simple as just asking for help?" Sapsorrow sneered. "My husband had access to great riches, anyone I went to would just be bought into betraying me."

"And that was your big mistake. We would have helped you. We have a way to open portals to other realms, you could have gone home," David said. Sapsorrow froze staring at him, denial of the truth clear on her face.

"Your other mistake was using Mullins' stash of black powder to blow up David's vehicle. I knew he took all the barrels from the Jolly Roger when I retired her," Hook said in a mix of anger and sadness.

"You let one of your crew take a load of gunpowder home?" David asked him in amazement.

"I didn't need it anymore, " Hook shrugged.

"What did you think he needed it for?" David demanded.

"Guys?" Emma called over reminding them where they were. "Now, hands against the wall, legs spread," she ordered the other princess.

"What?" Sapsorrow snapped.

"Now Highness, or we will make you comply," David said stepping up into a support position next to Emma.

"I knew this realm would be no different," Sapsorrow snarled looking around the room desperately.

"Think what you want. You won't be seeing any of this realm or any other for a long time," Emma replied as she moved to grab the other woman's arm.

"No! I will not be locked away again," she yelled. She swung her arm out of the cupboard and a silver streak flashed past Emma's chest. She managed to dodge and jumped backwards enough to see Sapsorrow was wielding a large pair of tailor's scissors.

Her father's gun was out covering the princess and her pirate had positioned himself near the door, blocking it as an escape route. Emma smiled internally despite the situation, Hyde could blow as much hot air as he liked, they worked great as a team. She brought her hands up, a soft glow sparking at her palms, ready to not so gently incapacitate the scissor brandishing murderess, then a huge grey shape blocked her shot.

"I am sorry," Mill Wheels said firmly. "For the part I played in your captivity. I can sympathise the most out of anyone. But I will not allow you hurt the Captain or those he cherishes. The master is dead now. We are both free to live by our own actions."

"I don't believe you," Sapsorrow hissed back at him, seeming more animal like than the dog. "I only have their word he is really dead that I won't be taken back-"

Mill Wheels vomited the soldier's head onto the floor. Everyone retreated from the sight except Sapsorrow who dropped to her knees like a puppet without strings, her eyes locked on the head's empty blank ones. Hook couldn't help noting how similar her affect and expression was to that of her husband's when he'd been alive. David moved cautiously forward, but all the fight had left Sapsorrow as soon as she'd seen the remains of the soldier. He pulled the scissors from her hand and handed them to Emma before handcuffing her hands behind her back and pushing her ahead of him out of the room.

…..

"We need to build an actual prison. My cells are full of weasels," Emma said to her father as they secured Sapsorrow in the back of the sedan. The princess seemed to be in shock, limply allowing herself to be manhandled.

"I'll ask Regina to look in the budget," David sighed back, only half joking. This was their first big encounter with the people from the Land of Untold Stories. If the Nameless Soldier and his princess were the types of _friends_ Hyde had brought with him, this was probably only the start of their problems.

"Do you need me to deal with the cloaks?" Emma asked breaking into his thoughts.

"No Love, I owe Mullins a proper send off. He served me as best he could for a century," Hook said as he joined them. David patted his friend on the shoulder in sympathy.

"The other cloak was already taken to the mortuary. We'll work up a description tomorrow. See if anyone knows him," David reassured her.

"Alright. I'll take her to the station and get her booked in and settled," Emma sighed.

"Are you sure? You already spent half the day booking in the guys from the pub," David asked.

"Yes, I did," she said wryly. "But I think it'll be better if she just has to deal with a woman for a while."

"That's very generous of you Swan," Hook remarked. "Maybe more than she deserves. Do not forget what she's capable of."

"Worried I'm taking unnecessary risks?" Emma asked. Hook could smell a trap and wisely didn't say anything. "I'll call Mom for back up," she said before waving goodbye and driving away.

"I see you caught a dangerous criminal. Good work gentlemen," A slow posh voice remarked. "I did come to ask where you found that remarkable piece of gold but I find my answers are plain to see," Hyde continued. Mill Wheels made a quiet threatening noise at Hook's side, picking up on the change in atmosphere and the uneasiness of his Captain. Hyde's confident act faltered.

"You want to take us on Hyde?" David challenged feeling the pirate and dog step up behind him.

I already am _Sheriff_ ," Hyde smirked. "well, until the next time."

"You think he knew about any of it?" David asked as the new patron of Storybrooke walked away.

"No way to know. I suppose Sapsorrow and certainly Nameless' stories could be considered as having found an end. Does he care if it's a happy one? A question saved for another day perhaps?" Hook sighed.

….

Once everything at Mullins' apartment was sorted out and locked down, Hook and Mill Wheels started walking leisurely back to the Jolly Roger and David had found himself automatically following, feeling restless and not quite ready to go home. Only one day and he'd already gotten used to having the pirate at his side.

"Well I gotta agree with Hyde, which is something I never thought I'd say," he commented as they reached the dock. "The day really didn't turn out like I thought it would, but we found the princess and solved the murders, even if they did turn out to be the same person. Good work either way."

"Feel like you accomplished something then?" The pirate's teasing tone would have irritated David not so long ago, but now he laughed along with his friend.

Aye," he teased back. "And I couldn't have done it without you. Should any other princesses go missing I'll know who to call."

"Patronage of a prince and Sheriff, will this do my business reputation any good?" Hook moaned over dramatically.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I may not be the sheriff for long and what business?" David asked.

"This," Hook said pointing at the space between them. "What we've been doing today Mate, Emma calls it private investigator."

"A PI huh? It suits you. Hey, you'd be a _pirate_ investigator. We should put it on a sign," David exclaimed.

"I don't think a pun should be the first thing people see when they come soliciting aid," the pirate in question frowned.

"If you don't say it everyone else will."

"Let them," Hook dismissed. They had reached the Jolly Roger's gangway but instead of going up to the deck Hook stopped and scratched behind his ear. "Your sentiment runs back to you too by the way," he said. "You've kept me with a level head all day and noted things I would have overlooked... If you do lose your job maybe you would consider continuing your work through a similar avenue?"

"Are you asking me to work with you?" the prince asked in surprise.

"Just a suggestion. Don't tell Emma, but I think we made a good team."

"What about your reputation?"

"In all honesty I think that's set in stone now and having a _noble hero_ as part of our firm might bring in clients from both sides of society," Hook said, his eyebrow up as if in challenge.

" _Our_ firm?" David asked.

"If you like," Hook shrugged, pretending it was no big deal.

"I've not handed in my badge yet," David reminded him.

"I've not had the sign made yet," came the reply.

"Pirate Investigations," David announced to the quiet evening dock side.

"It sounds like a children's story," Hook complained, shaking his head.

"Says Captain Hook," David scoffed.

"To Prince Charming," Hook laughed and then winced as his muscles ached. "Bugger my back is wrecked from that damn explosion on top the brawl. Let's get a drink at Granny's and wait for Emma."

"Yeah, sounds good," David agreed.

"I can cover you Captain, a gift for allowing me to roam free," Mill Wheels interrupted, his large face leaning down over the railing from where he'd been listening above them. "Open the box and hold it out."

Mill Wheels somehow hopped up and balanced his large frame completely on the railing, his four feet bunched together, then he leapt. Hook and David jerked in surprise as the giant animal plummeted towards them but right before his weight could crush them he disappeared into the open box on Hook's palm like an optical illusion. The two men looked at each other in shock and leaned as one towards the box only to reel back again as Mill Wheels came back flying out. He landed on the dock and opened his mouth, several familiar plain silver coins dropping onto the wood at their feet.

"Another question answered," David said as he thumped Hook on the shoulder trying to shake off his adrenalin buzz. Seeing however many pounds of giant dog falling towards you was no joke.

"That is yours? The soldier made you to give it to him?" Hook asked. Mill Wheels nodded his large head up and down. "And the gold?"

"That belongs to my brother, he's the Dog with Eyes the Size of Towers," Mill Wheels replied, his tail wagging.

"Towers?"

"He's a bit self conscious about it, so he doesn't like to come out much."

"Understandable," Hook nodded. "Well Mill Wheels as you are funding our evening you must join us. I'm sure Granny will have a bowl big enough for you and I know a certain young author who would love to meet you."

"I would enjoy that very much Captain," Mill Wheels replied, sounding a little in awe of being asked. David smiled a little uncomfortably hoping he wasn't a light weight and imagining trying to get a drunk giant dog back to the Jolly Roger. The three of them fell into a line side by side as they walked back towards Granny's.

"Mill Wheels?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Would you consider investing your treasure in a waterfront property, say...a dock?"

"...what would the maintenance be?"

The end.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading this and all the lovely reviews and support. I hope you enjoyed it, a sequel is on the way already! Don't worry it's much funnier, think of this one as the slightly awkward pilot episode before the show finds its tone and speed. I've even used some well known children's stories rather than slightly obscure ones.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the ending. I really appreciate the feedback.

The next chapter is all the author's notes and disclaimers if you are interested to see which stories everyone comes from.

Now I'm off to watch Jessica Jones and Agatha Raisen…


	5. Chapter 5: Author's notes

...

 **Author's Notes and disclaimers:**

 **Note 1.** The nameless soldier is the "hero" of the fairy tale _The Tinderbox_ by Hans Christian Anderson and I use the quotation marks because although he is the leading character he straight up murders the witch who asked him for help, kidnaps the princess in the night, assaults her, and ends up taking over the kingdom. A man to challenge the villains-don't-get-happy-endings trope.

The story can be found online if you type in "The Tinderbox story" to google. (I tried writing the link but Fanfic deletes it)

Mill Wheels is also from that story. As a child I felt bad for the three demon dogs forced to obey this morally objectionable soldier. So, writing Hook taking him on as crew was a bit of therapy for me.

 **Note 2**. Sapsorrow is a princess from _The Storyteller_ TV series and is based on an older fairytale. (If you haven't seen The Storyteller run to youtube and watch it now! Search for "The Storyteller Sapsorrow")

Her animal friends make her a disguise out of fur and feathers to get her out of a marriage to her father. She is a hero but she's also pretty manipulative and weirdly serious so it wasn't a hard push to make her a villain. I enhanced and horror-ed up her disguise magic too. There are also elements of Faith/Donkey skin from The Wolf Among Us Telltale game in her character.

 **Note 3**. Mister Mullins is the name of one of Hook's crew in _Peter Pan_ by J. M. Barrie.

 **Note 4.** The Rooster and Kitten is a pub in the _Dreamfall_ games of _The Longest Journey_ franchise. I know it's puerile but I thought it was funny.

 **Note 5.** The barman of the Rooster is based on the mariner from _The Rime of The Ancient Mariner_ by Samuel Coleridge. Another melancholic character with doom in his wake, but hey this story was supposed to be noir. He kills an albatross that guides his ship and is forced to wear it around his neck as penance when misfortune befalls the voyage. This is where the saying about having an albatross around your neck comes from. It refers to guilt which weighs you down and negatively affects your life.

Copies of the full poem can be found online.

 **Note 6**. Hyde's men were the weasels from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit._ (and possibly _Disney's Toad of Toad Hall_ , I'm not sure) I love them to bits. I could watch them in their own show, it'd be like The Sopranos meets The Muppets.

There are also clips of them on Youtube, try searching "Stop that laughin".

 **Note 7.** Grog is a real drink, or type of drink, and not just the green stuff you see in the _Monkey Island_ games. It was sort of invented by British Vice Admiral Edward Vernon in the 1700's to do what Hook described.

 **Note 8**. Count me in the not liking the Regina split storyline. I enjoy the evil queen but if Regina had been my family member I would have advised her that you are supposed to feel awful and irrational when the love of your life dies and definitely  not make any massive life altering decisions.

Hook's speech comes from a nice idea I've had, that don't mind sharing here, which is if other characters took the potion the split would happen differently, highlighting it's not just good and evil that makes up a person. The slobbish shepherd might come out of David, the useless drunk out of Hook, the spoilt princess out of Snow etc.

Did people see the episode of Doctor Who called _The God Complex_ the most "evil" character in that turned out to be the coward….like Jekyll is now without Hyde to balance him out? Just a thought.

 **Note 9**. I got a guest review complaining I made Hook better than Charming and I want to address that (have you noticed how the most critical reviews are not account members?) I did worry about this when I was writing this, mainly because in the show Charming has had so little to input lately and I didn't want that in my story. His character development this year was insecurity and getting played by Arthur. Last year he just seemed to trail along behind Snow's bad decisions about Lily. So I thought about when we saw him looking after the town at the start of season 2 and tried to reflect that calming and commanding man against Hook and his harsh temper and arrogance. Did I balance them OK? (That crack Hook made about being a better man was a joke to irritate David btw...people got that right?)

Hope you found these interesting, let me know if I have forgotten to explain something or if you've any questions or comments. Thank you for reading.


End file.
